1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gusset manufacturing machine for producing pillowtop mattresses. More particularly, it relates to such a machine having an automatic measuring and cutting station for the corner notches.
2. Prior Art
Recently, the mattress industry has adopted pillowtop mattresses as the standard in their premium mattress lines. The pillowtop is essentially a cushioned pad attached to the upper surface of the mattress. To enhance the comfort and aesthetics of this design, the periphery of the pillowtop remains free from the edge of the mattress. Rather, the periphery of the pillowtop is secured to the upper flap of an inwardly-folded gusset. The lower flap of the gusset includes a flange, both of which are secured to the edge of the mattress. The flange extends inwardly past the gusset fold where it is secured to the mattress' spring unit.
Gusset construction consists of doubling-over and stitching the gusset material to create the fold line and sewing the flange material to the bottom flap of the gusset. To simplify this operation, certain prior art methods attach the flange material at the gusset fold line in a single operation. Ideally, the flange material is secured to the free end of the lower gusset flap. In either case, the material handling necessary for the folding, unfolding and joining operations, require the gusset and flange to be unspooled and sewn together in a continuous web. In a subsequent manual operation, needing a large workspace, the web is laid out and alternating length and width measurements are made along its length. At the end of each measured length, notches are cut into the web or cut as the gusset is being taped to the top panel. The edges of each notch are sewn together to form a corner. It would, therefore, be desirable to automatically measure and notch the web in a mechanized operation immediately following creation of the continuous web.